Turn BAck Time
by iria702
Summary: The fourth section is up, Ruby is learning dark magic....or is she? And what is up with Snape? FINISHED
1. Default Chapter

Turn Back Time

Author's note: I apologize to all who have been waiting to find out what happened to Ruby. Believe me; it took me a while to figure it out. This it the second to last installment, for review it started with Riddle me this, then Face of the Moon, then Another Suitcase, Another Hall. I'm almost done with the last installment, but you will still have to wait a bit for it. This was started before I read book five, so things might seem a little off. WARNING!! There is a lot of sappy stuff that would never ever happen in here. But it's my story! Hahaha. I don't own nothing. Ruby and Bobby are mine suckers!

Enjoy!

-iria702

Chapter one

Ruby woke in her lavish bed, the sun beaming through the window, which opened out to the lush green grounds of the Dark Lord's domain. She wondered how much of this place was real. She knew that the sun was imitation, but how far would Tom go to fulfill her every fantasy?

"I would be getting my Hogwarts letter soon," she said aloud as if, by saying, everything would go back to normal. She went to the wardrobe and changed into her training outfit.

Bobby hadn't gotten much sleep that night. Every time he closed his eyes, he thought of another plan, so he'd go back to his desk in his small room and wrote out almost every detail. Dumbledore had set him up with a room at the Leaky Cauldron. Dumbledore had told him why he was away from the rest of the order, to keep Bobby under their protection, until the ministry believed Voldemort was back. Albus said the Bobby would be very important in planning. Bobby had no problem helping out. He would do anything to help, to get his little girl back.

_She's fine, she's not a little girl anymore, _he thought. _She'll always be my little girl. She shouldn't have to go through this. _Bobby sighed heavily, and continued to work.

Since Voldemort had returned, he had been teaching Ruby ancient magic. To Ruby's muggle mind, it was playing a live action final fantasy game, using magic like blizzard and demi. Today's lesson gave her something she never imagined.

"Magical Beasts," Ruby questioned.

"Yes, they help in battles when called correctly; it is equivalent to, those things in that game."

"Ah," she replied. _High Summoner Ruby per say: _Her wand, as usual during these sessions, extended into a large staff. Suddenly, a huge dog jumped in front of her.

"A Grim, defeat it, and it will serve you."

The dog attempted to claw at Ruby as she dodged and attempted to call magic. "Fir..." she said attempting to use fire against the beast, but as she tried, the Grim lunged at her and she would have to dodge. It was obvious that it was too soon for Ruby to start work with beast of this kind.

"Imperious," Voldemort called and the dog went docile and disappeared. "We will try again soon. It is too early."

Ruby panted, "I'm sorry."

"Not to worry, you are just not strong enough in the new magic. You will get there soon. And when you do..." Ruby hated this part of the conversation. This was when Tom got the look of conquest in his eyes. He spoke of how unstoppable he would be if Ruby knew all this magic. She didn't understand why he didn't use it himself.

"I do not use it, because, I can't."

"Why not," Ruby inquired as she sat for lunch with Tom.

"Because, it is not something I have the aptitude for."

Ruby was not so sure about this. If that was true, how could he teach her the subject?

"Dear, I have to plan tonight, do you think you can manage eating dinner without me," Tom asked.

Ruby feined disappointment, "Well, if I have to, I will."

Ruby loved the dinners without Tom. This was when her hand maids could speak freely and not be interrupted.

"Lady Ruby, Sabo began after a moment of silence between topics. This was about as informal as they became. "Have you heard of the new plan?" The reast of the table became silent and listened intently.

"Well, Sabo, all I know is that the Dark Lard plains on visiting the old deatheaters, and seeing where their loyalties lie." This made Ruby shiver a bit. She new the choice these wizards had to make, live or die, neither an easy answer. She was glad Snape was safe in Hogwarts.

A new school year had begun as Serverus Snape sat at his desk deep in thought, when a knock came at the door.

"Come in."

A shaky house elf holding a tower of books came forward. "These came for you sir." Snape grabbed a book off the stack and realized what class it was for.

"Just set them down, and leave." The elf did just that.

Potions books from all over the world; Japanese tea and potion, Enhanced Henna, Potions aye?, the list went on. He had ordered them all before she had left last year. His head lowered, causing a tear to spill out. "I swear...if you turn her..." his rage came out by throwing the books across the room. "I must stop this... this feeling is, unprofessional." He continued his planning of infiltrating the Dark Lord's regime once more.


	2. chapter 2

Chapter two

Disclaimer on chapter one

"Let's try again." For the third time, Voldemort released the Grim and Ruby again tried to defeat it. She was really giving it a run for its money this time. She only had gotten hit by its claws once, and it hit by her magic five times. Finally, the grim caught Ruby's eye and stopped. Ruby tried to regroup, but found she did not have to. The dog came up to her, and bowed its head.

"Well done, Ruby," Tom said and kissed her cheek.

When Ruby was not training she spent most of her time in her chambers, but the giant garden in particular (yes, it is a part of her chambers). Here she found her sanctuary from the darkness around her. She had made the place look like a Hawaiian paradise, complete with a lazy hammock and palm trees (thus solving the problem on how to get coconuts to England). Her new pet followed her this afternoon to the small body of water in the center of her paradise.

"So,' she said aloud. "What is it that you do?" The Grim looked at her quizzically. She was surprised how cute it was when it wasn't trying to tear her flesh. She pet his head. "You know, when I call for you to help, do you just attack furiously like you did to me?" The dog shook its head. It then noticed a bird hopping on the ground. The Grim made a strong guttural noise, causing the bird to freeze in place, then with a mighty howl, which caused at least five rocks to fall from the sky. Needless to say, the bird didn't have a chance.

"Ah, so, something like meteor I see." The Grim barked happily. "What to name you? Well, Petra means rock, so how bout that?" The dog barked again. "Ok," she scratched the dog's ears. "Welcome to a small piece of home."

Ruby was in her tie dye tank top and jeans and lying in her hammock. Again she had been denied access to the potions area.

"Give me all of my dreams, but take away what I love to do," she said aloud as Petra came over. He nuzzled her hand and she scratched his ears, when they were interrupted by Sabo.

"Lady Ruby, The Dark Lord requires your attendance at dinner."

"Blah!" Ruby got up in one quick motion. This was the only meal the Dark lord required her to eat with him and his deatheaters, but it was the meal she hated most.

"It's so hard to be..." she said as she went into her room to get changed, "what's the word I'm looking for?"

Sabo followed her, "Diplomatic?" She helped Ruby zip up the cocktail dress while Ruby used her wand to fix her hair up in a loose bun.

"That sounds too nice." Sabo laughed. Sabo was Ruby's head hand maid and was the most trustworthy.

"We will talk tonight, miss?"

"Depends on what they talk about tonight. Wormtail usually spills one or to things, so here's to hoping." And with that Ruby headed to dinner.

Ruby arrived at the dining room were, some of the head deatheaters were already seated, including that of Lucius Malfoy. This was already the making for a bad night. Ruby could usually hold her tongue with all the other followers, but with Malfoy, she had no restraint. This found her at the receiving end of many Curirous curses.

"Good Evening, Mi' lady," they all greeted her as they rose from their chairs.

"Good Evening, gentlemen, " she said genially. She took her seat next to Tom.

"You look lovely," He said to her.

"Yes, "Malfoy decided to start early. "It's interesting what finery a mud blood can wear when with the right people." Tom laughed while Ruby gave them both a stern look.

"Now," Tom said, "we will not be starting argument before the food is on the table." And with that they were served.

Conversation during dinner revolved around topics as meaningless as the weather to ideas for take over."

"If we kill all the mudbloods, your Excellency, many wizards will fall, I assure you," Malfoy stated.

"Mr. Malfoy, killing all the mudbloods would be to kill potential followers of the Dark Lord," replied Ruby.

"Empress, you are still to young to know what you are talking about."

"Excuse me, though I am only sixteen, I have experienced many things you have not."

"Well, It seems to me, highness, that you have given yourself heirs because of the favor you have found in the Dark Lord."

"Malfoy, I should have you know, that I have spoken my mind even before I knew the great lord."

"Oh, believe me, I've heard the stories."

"Probably from that maggot of a son."

"NOW SEE HERE," he rose from his seat and Ruby did like wise.

"Both of you, stop," said Voldemort. Both took there seats, continuing to glare at each other the rest of the meal.

"Why are you always at Malfoy's throat," Tom asked one day in his chambers. He sat in a plush chair and Ruby laid on her stomach playing solitare.

"Because he doesn't believe that I am devoted to you, "she lied as she matched the cards.

"Well, he has been here along time and is one of my most devoted followers."

She sighed, "I guess." She got up, her purple dress aligning quickly to the new position.

"My Love," he beckoned her and she came to him. "Do not fret." Still sitting he placed his hands on her hips and she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I know where your loyalties lie. You are safe with me." He kissed her.

"I know," She said. He tried to pull her closer but she moved away and he let go. As she walked back to her room she smiled. "I'm the greatest actor ever.


	3. chapter 3

Chapter Three

Disclaimer one chapter 1

Ginny Weasley had read the book nine times and was reading it again. _Labyrinth _seemed to be her only link to Ruby now. "Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered...," she read aloud. She felt the line screamed Ruby's name. She missed her so much, especially with the start of the order. She knew Ruby could help, she was smart, both muggle and wizard smart. She could...she could...she could just be here.

If she thought the next beast was going to be easy, Ruby was sorely mistaken, for the next beast was a hippogriff. All she could here in her head as it attacked her was Hagrid saying how interestin' they were. She tried the look in its eyes and gain its trust method, but it attacked her just the same. She then held out her wand and called for Petra. The dog scampered up from behind and lunged at the strange bird. The Hippogriff flew up and lashed out with its claws. "Petra, METEOR," Ruby called. The Grim did as it had before, freezing the hippogriff with a guttural growl, then howling. The rocks took a lot out of the hippogriff. Ruby sent the grim away and finished1 the hippogriff off with thunder. The hippogriff then bowed it's head to Ruby.

"Very good! You have progressed farther then I thought," Tom complimented.

"Thank you."

"But, I will ask you, not to name them."

"Well why not," she laughed.

"Because, they are dumb beasts and need to be kept in line."

"I think I will have to disagree with you."

He laughed, "You will learn."

She brought the Hippogriff back to the garden and found Petra licking his wounds. "Here," she ran to her dog and helped cure his wounds. She then turned to her new pet. "Now, to name you..."

Now that Petra and Asta were no longer enemies, they got along pretty good and as they spent more time with Ruby, they became more protective of her. But no one can be protected all the time.

One day, after a training session where she obtained a new piece of magic, demi, Ruby found herself exploring unknown territory in the dark lord's domain. She found herself in restricted areas, she was sure she wasn't supposed to know about. The first couple rooms help odd contraptions, rusty and old, and reeked of evil. She continued down a dark hallway of doors, each marked vacant except one where a blood curdling scream came out of. She closed her eyes and shuddered as the door opened.

'What the HELL are you doing here?" Ruby eyes flashed opened to see Lucius in front of her. "So, your highness thinks she is allowed down here, hmmm," he quickly grabbed her arms and dragged her into another room and slammed the door, which now said occupied. Ruby remained in stunned silence as Lucius continued, "Maybe you need to see what it is like, since you are so interested?" In the middle of the room was a small box. He opened it and threw her in, then piled a black sheet of snakes on top and closed the lid.

She did not dare to open her eyes or mouth. The snakes were like a thick blanket. She now did not open her eyes, because at least five snakes covered her face. It wasn't long before she pasted out.

When she awoke, she was in her room, in her pajamas and Tom sat in a chair next to her bed.

"Good evening, Ruby."

"How, did I..."

"You were in the box three days before Lucius told me where you were. You need to stop getting on his bad side. Also, you need to stay out of things where you don't belong. Next time, I will not be so kind to you." He left, leaving a cold feeling in the room. Soon, Sabo came in with some food.

"How are you feeling, miss?"

"A little confused, with..."

"I heard him. No matter if he saw Lucius throw you in that box, even if he took you from this room and then throw you in, you'd be wrong."

"So I figured." Ruby sighed, "Anything important happen while I was gone?"

"There is talk of using the dementors as a possible army."

"Yes, that's not to new."

"They are talking of using dreams to infiltrate there victims."

"Hmm, now that is news. I wonder how they expect to do that. Any new weak points?"

"None that I can see."

Ruby looked at her Hand maiden, "Knowing what they are going to do doesn't help much with out finding out a weakness." Ruby then opened her notebook, added the new information, and quickly tapped her wand on the page, which turned it blank.


	4. chapter 4

Chapter Four

Disclaimer on chapter one

Ruby did not feel like training. She wanted to know more about this dream plan. She wanted to know who they were after. But she pretended that she was focused as she worked on casting Critica (think ultima) when Tom brought out another beast to battle.

"This, is one of the rarest dragons alive." The dragon's landed with a huge thud. "Defeat it."

The dragon wasted no time, but dug in its heels and growled fiercely. Ruby first called on Asta who came and attacked first with physical attacks, clawing at the dragon. The dragon responded with fire from its nostrils. Then Asta used her laser like ability from its beak and shot at the dragon that way. The dragon then looked up at Asta, rearing back its head, and out of its mouth, shot a stream of fire at the hippogriff. Ruby quickly sent Asta away and called for Petra. The dog came quickly and ferociously ran head first to the dragon. Before the Grim reached the dragon's head, the dragon let out another stream of fire which Petra leaped over and onto the dragons back. The dog started tearing at the dragon with its claws and teeth. The dragon swung its tail, trying to throw the dog off its back. After several minutes of this, Ruby sent the Grim away, and attempted to finish the dragon off with magic.

"Demi," she yelled, and thus paralyzed the dragons wings. The dragon growled and shot fire at Ruby, just as she cast ice, which luckily canceled each other out. Then she tried her new spell. "Critica!" This greatly weakened the dragon, who finally, gave up and bowed its head to Ruby.

There was no kiss "good job". She was sure he was testing how she felt about the comments after the box incident. So, Ruby retreated to her garden, to heal Petra and Asta, and think of a name for the dragon.

She sat by her lake, in jeans and a t-shirt. Petra was curled up next to her, while Asta bathed in the water. Mars always stood as if guarding something. Ruby was glad she had her pets to keep her company, but today was a hard day. She missed Ginny and Hermione. She missed messin' around with Fred and George, they had become like big brothers to her. She even missed Ron and Harry, even though they got on her nerves sometimes. But most of all she missed Snape. She missed her potions classes. She wondered what she would have learned this year. Then she remembered what happened the last time she had seen him. She had the dark mark on his arm. Somehow he was once a follower of Lord Voldemort, but if he was, why wasn't he here now? Was he some how part of his plan to infiltrate Hogwarts? No, Dumbledore would have seen through that. Then Ruby thought of the last Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. No, Snape was on the good side, he had to be. She hated thinking so much, she hated having this much time to think.

Sabo was suddenly behind her causing Ruby to jump. "I'm sorry to scare you, Lady Ruby."

"Sabo, why don't you just call me Ruby? I mean, we are the same age and all."

"But you are higher then me for the time being. I do not want to slip up in front of his Lordship."

"I guess that makes sense."

"I have something for you. My mother gave it to me along time ago." Sabo handed Ruby a box. When Ruby opened it she found a really old looking time turner.

"What's this for."

"In case you need a break. I know you are very stressed, and maybe if you can go back to Hogwarts or Hawaii, just for a little while, you can rejuvenate your self or something."Ruby gave Sabo a big hug.

"Sabo, you are very thoughtful. I do not think I will use it, but if I need it, I thank you now."

"If anything, it will give us a chance to see how the switch would work in a slightly longer situation," Sabo smiled. It was the oldest trick in the book, but it worked well. There were times when Ruby and Sabo would switch places. They looked very similar, and with the help of magic, they hadn't been caught once.

"I'm sure it would work," Ruby smiled back. She tucked the time turner away, not thinking twice about it. Until a few weeks later, a party the dark lord was holding for his followers. Here Ruby made her biggest faux paw.

She arrived at the grand ballroom in a long Grecian, green dress. Voldemort met her at the door. "You look lovely tonight."

"Thank you, but what is this celebrating?"

"You shall see." He escorted her to the head table, where they ate dinner with the deatheaters and there families. A chill was in the air, but Ruby was not sure if it was from the snow outside, or the company in the room. He then made an announcement.

"As most of you know, we have completed are new course of action. We have successfully infiltrated dreams of a number of people. This allows us to see places and things that could be vital to future plans." The deatheaters applauded.

After dinner there was dancing, where Ruby danced with all the high ranking deatheaters. She moved to the side of the room during one song until she was tapped on the shoulder.

"May I have this dance?" Ruby turned to be face to face with Draco Malfoy. She was slightly taken aback, but quickly answered, "Of course." She tried to act as cordial as possible, hoping it wouldn't be as bad an experience as she felt it might be.

"So," he began, "how does it feel to be the last mudblood?"

Ruby laughed, "we are not gone yet, Mr. Malfoy."

"That is only a matter of time though, isn't it?" Turn step step turn "And the dark lord fancies you, what a wonder. You know everyone at school thinks your dead." Step step

"Why should they think that?" turn turn step

"Well, the only one who came back alive after the tournament was Potter. Diggory is dead, others are now dying, and all of your friends have gone mad." Step step.

"I'm sure it is quite a sight." She could tell this was not the answer he was looking for, and even though she wanted to ask him about what was going on she tried hard to fight the urge. "How are your studies going, you do have OWLS this year correct?" She tried desperately to change the subject.

"I wonder how long the dark lord will wait." Step turn step

"For what?"

"To get rid of you"

"Shut up, Malfoy." Turn step

"I mean, you will obviously be the last mudblood alive, but will you be killed after he controls everything, or after he gets what he wants from you?" step step

"Shut up, Malfoy," she seethed slightly louder then the time before.

"Or even better, he will put you on display, the only mudblood to live."

SHUT UP MALFOY!" She then slapped him a crossed the face. Then she fell to the floor in a burst of pain. It was almost instantaneous. Lucius had put her under a Crucious curse. She then heard Voldemort say, "STOP!" Then, more sternly, "Get her to my chambers, I will deal with her there."

Sabo put one of Ruby's arms around her neck and helped her walk to Voldemort's chamber.

Ruby stood in the middle of his chambers, waiting. She did not know what was going to happen, but she felt if she was standing she would be ready. She saw the door open and heard Voldemort's voice seeth, "Crucious." If Ruby thought she felt pain when Lucius used the curse, it was nothing compared to the blinding waves that came over her now. She felt she had no control of her body and when the pain stoped, she found her face in her own vomit.

"WHY ON EARTH, MADE YOU THINK THAT YOU HAD THE PRIVLAGE TO SPEAK TO A SON OF A DEATHEATER?" Ruby just looked at him, without the strength to move her head, let alone her body. "Look at you, you piece of filth. You can't even move out of you bodily fluid." Ruby then summoned all of her strength, and some that she knew was not there, and moved her head in defiance. "Well," Voldemort said sarcastically, "I guess you showed me." And that's when everything went black.


	5. chapter 5

Chapter Five

Disclaimer on chapter one

Ruby was alone in her garden that night. The only other living thing awake was Mars, arms crossed, silently guarding the moment Ruby walked in. She looked up at the dragon, and started to cry.

"I don't know what to do. I thought, maybe, I could help my friends back at Hogwarts, but maybe I'm just feeding the dark forces." The dragon turned its head and looked down at Ruby. "I don't know what will be next, what to do next, or can I do anything." Mars, lowered its head to Ruby's level, and hugged the giant dragon's nose. His nose tapped the time turner around her neck. "Ah, yes, Sabo gave it to me." The beast's eyes met Ruby's. "You think I should?" The beast nodded. Ruby looked to the ground and Mars slightly nuzzled her head. I must speak with Sabo then, and prepare." She turned to walk away, then quickly turned back to Mars. "You will follow her correct?" He nodded. "You will tell Asta and Petra?" He nodded. She hugged his snout again. "Thank you, Mars." He nuzzled her again.

Ruby ran into the common room of her chambers and found Sabo waiting for her already.

"I figured, after tonight, you couldn't pass up an escape."

"Oh Sabo," she through her hands around her maid.

"Nope, I believe you will address me as Lady Ruby."

Ruby laughed, "Of course."

They made the switch and met again in the garden.

"How many turns do you think," Ruby asked Sabo under the watch of Mars.

"Not sure, maybe fifteen, or twenty?"

"You remember how to summon if you need to, right?"

"Yes."

"Ok. Good luck. I will be back."

"You better." They laughed as Ruby turned the time turner around her neck, and suddenly, she was on the grounds of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Ruby found herself in the main hall of the school. It was quiet, unsually quiet. Then the bell sounded and the once quiet hallway was boisterous with the sounds of Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs, and Slytherins. Ruby quickly moved to the side, not wanting to confuse any one if two Rubies were in the hall at the same time.

"Hey, Potter," she heard a familiar voice yell. She looked at the boy who yelled, and the boy who responded, expecting to see Harry's messy hair and glasses. Well she saw the hair and glasses, but it was not Harry at all.

Potter responded, "Lupin, where you been." _Lupin?_ Ruby thought she then walked into the middle of the hall and looked at the faces that passed her. Not one was familiar. Not one. Someone bumped into her and looked through her.

"Sirius, what are you looking at," asked the one named Potter.

"Peeves must be up to something again, I know I hit something,"

"Well," Lupin said, "Peeves is always up to something."

"Guys," said a whiney boy, "We can't be late for potions again."

Sirius laughed, "oh no, we mustn't miss potions!" The group walked down to the dungeons slowly.

Ruby still stood in the hallway as the late bell rang. Looking around she said, "What the hell is going on?" She couldn't understand how she had gone back in time so far. Maybe the time turner was different then the one Hermione had told her about. "Well, I'm away. That's all that really matters. When life hands you lemons...go make a potion." She trotted down the all too familiar stairs to potions class.

She entered the class room as quickly and quietly as possible, since her presence could be made known. She looked around while a teacher she didn't know lectured on sleeping drafts. Gryffindors and Slytherins still separate. She was glad to know it was tradition. She walked up to the front of the room and looked at the books on the table. She recognized them all, which made her wonder how long they had been in that room. She picked up one of the books and started looking through.

"Alright, who forgot that this is not a charms class," The teacher yelled. Potter and Sirius laughed. "Sirius Black, is this you're doing?"

"Sir, I wish it were." Ruby finally dropped the book realizing what was going on.

"20 points from Gryffindor!" While the Gryffindors started an uprising, Ruby caught the eye of a greasy haired boy in the front, who seemed to be looking straight at her. _It couldn't be _she thought. She silently walked over to the boy and sat on the floor next to his desk. He looked down at her from the corner of his eye.

She whispered, "Can you see me?"

He cocked his head a bit, and slightly nodded. Ruby stayed in that spot till the end of the period and followed the boy to the Slytherin common room, and then to the boys dormitory, where it was quiet, just the two of them.

"Who are you? Why can I see you? Are you a hallucination," he asked quickly.

"I am Ruby, I don't know why you can see me, but I'm not a hallucination. I came here using a time turner."

"So I suppose I am to believe you are from the future?"

"Yes."

"Well you know what I think," he said getting into her face, "I think you are a trick, a phantom that Potter and his little clan have put together to fool me."

"First of all, get out of my face," she said sternly. "Second of all, I don't even know this Potter, or his friends. If I was friends with them, I wouldn't know that you did not make the sleeping draft you were supposed to today."

"What?" He stopped, slightly perplexed.

"You made a Draught of Peace."

He thought, "You looked at me paper."

"How could I, I sat on the floor by your desk the whole time."

He thought some more. "Then you looked in my caldron."

"Again, I never moved, and you know it." He couldn't seem to figure it out. She smiled deviously and he snarled at her.

"How then?"

"Maybe I'll tell you one day."

"Tell me now."

"No. First tell me you name."

He sighed, exasperated. "Severus Snape."

"Well, I'm pleased to make your acquaintance, Severus Snape."

"I have practice, so if you don't mind..."

"Practice?"

"Quidditch practice."

"Fine, Let's go."

He sighed heavier, "Are you serious?"

"What?"

"Great, just great, I'm being followed by a girl only I can see."

And Ruby thought, maybe now, I can be somewhat useful; I can stop Severus from becoming a deatheater.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

Disclaimer on chapter one

Ruby sat in the spectators seats while the Slytherins practiced, a final practice before Christmas break. She took out her notebook and started writing. She never knew Snape had played quidditch. He was a seeker, like Harry. He just kinda sat on his broom while all the action was going on. Ruby tried to watch, but, she just didn't get into like Ron and Harry did. She was very glad when practice was over, because then it was dinner time. It was a pre-Christmas holiday party, and to Ruby, the food looked great. Snape sat about the middle of the Slytherin table and Ruby sat on the floor behind him. She figured that at some point he'd pass her back some food. Finally, midway through the meal she tugged on the back of his robe.

"What," he muttered.

"Could ya give me something to eat?" He sighed and passed her a couple rolls which she quickly ate. "Thanks."

Continuing to mutter, "I will bring you more. Do you know where the third dungeon is?"

"Yes."

"Go there, I will follow shortly."

Ruby then got up and went downstairs past the potions room and to the third dungeon. She had never been in that dungeon before; it had always been lock, used for storage she thought. She went inside and found it to be a study area for potions. A small cabinet was in the corner that held muellers and bowls and other items. Areas designated to mix and work. She wished she had known about it earlier.

"Ehm," Severus cleared his thoart.

"Oh, sorry, it's just that, umm, this room isn't open when I go to Hogwarts. I was surprised they had a potions work room."

Severus just rolled his eyes. "Here is a plate of food."

"Wow, thanks!" She started to eat ravenously.

"Do they not have a dining hall in Hogwarts of the future either?"

Ruby laughed, 'They do, I just didn't eat before I left. So you actually believe I'm from the future now?"

"I'm not sure. Are you going to tell me how you knew what I was making in potions class?" Ruby gave a sly smile. "This is ridiculous. I'm talking to a figment of my imagination."

"Hey! Severus Snape, you must want to know something about me, or you wouldn't have bothered to bring me some food now would you?" He glared at her. "I thought right, didn't I."

"Tell me something, why are you here."

"I here, cause I needed an escape from my problems." He pulled up a chair and sat across from her as she ate, trying to read her, as he had so many times in his office.

"Elderberry," she said.

"What," he asked, perplexed.

"Your robes smell of elderberry, so I figured, it was draught of peace. Also the smell from the caldron, though like the smell of the sleeping draft, has more of a jasmine scent to it." He looked shocked. "I'm scare aren't I," she smiled.

"You must have a wonderful potions master."

Ruby almost choked on her pumpkin juice.

"What," he asked.

"Nothing, I just find it funny you would say that."

"Why, my potions master couldn't tell that I didn't do the assignment. I could be a better potions master then him."

"I'm sure." Ruby didn't know what else to say, the conversation just felt odd.

"You know, you couldn't be one of Potter's friends."

"Why not?"

"Cause you would have made fun of me by now if you were."

"Oh." She remembered when Snape had sort of told her about Harry's dad and his friends picking on him at Hogwarts.

"Well, um, do you think you could stay done here till the rest of Slytherin house leaves for break? I'm the only one staying, so it won't look so weird if I'm talking to myself."

"That's fine, is it safe down here?"

"Should be, I don't see why it wouldn't be. I'll bring you some breakfast before my first class, ok?"

"Yeah, that's fine."

"Fine then." He turned and opened the door to walk out. "Good night, Ruby."

"Good night."

Ruby curled up on two chairs. She was glad she wore a sweatshirt and jeans, because it was freezing in the dungeon. She curled up into her sweatshirt and tried to fall asleep.


	7. chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Disclaimer on chapter one

Ruby was glad when it was Christmas break; she did not know how much longer she could sleep in the dungeon. Severus had brought her meals to her for the two days she was down there. They would talk primarily about potions and she found that the young Severus actually wanted to work in potions, not in defenses against the dark arts as everyone had told her.

"I feel that potions are one of the most underrated forms of magic," he stated as he walked Ruby down the dark corridor to the Slytherin common room.

"Oh I agree, I mean, I think all forms of magic have there use, but potions is like an artform."

"Amazing," he smiled. "I never thought anyone thought about potions in the same way I do."

"Well, I just happened to come across potions by accident." Ruby sat on one of the black leather chairs.

"Really, how?"

"Well you know the whole curse thing... I mean." She forgot that this Snape didn't know about the curse or anything that had happened to her.

"You were cursed?"

"Yeah," she laughed nervously. It was odd to find Snape so interested in her. "It was a curse that was on my laughter, and if I laughed, things would fall over or explode."

"Scherzo curse, right?" Ruby looked at him a little surprised, so he explained. "I read about it briefly in a book in the library. You cure it with a potion."

Ruby replied, "Yeah, and it's kind of hard..."

Severus interrupted, "I know, I tried to make it. Never knew if it worked or not, but seemed rather weak. Unfortunately, the book that had the instructions on how to make it has disappeared from the library,"

"Yeah, I didn't find it in the library, someone happened to find a potions book and handed it to me. So it was kind of like I was destined to be in potions, you know."

"Ha, destiny."

"Are you mocking me?"

"Well, I just have a hard time believing in destiny, fate, you know. I believe I make my destiny." She laughed. "You know, you must have caused a lot of damage under that curse, you laugh so much."

"Nah, I hardly laughed at all under the curse, that's why I enjoy laughing now."

"Even at my expense, I see." He seemed to get slightly more distant then a moment before.

"No, that wasn't at your expense," she quickly apologized.

"It's ok, I'm used to it."

"No, I was laughing, because you don't strike me as a person who makes there own destiny. It's nice to know."

"Yeah, uh huh."

"Oh stop it. You are so absorbed in your problems," she lectured.

"Well, at least I don't run from my problems," he retaliated.

She gave him a look. "Not fair."

And this was how most of their conversations went, casual banter to accusatory arguments.

Ruby slept in the common room on the couch, which was much more comfortable then the chairs in the dungeon. Severus and her ate their meals together in the common room, then would talk the day away while Severus worked on his homework. One day, they actually ventured out around the castle. They were in front of a bathroom when Ruby suddenly stopped.

"What is it," Severus asked.

"Is this...," she trailed off as she heard the crying. "Moaning Myrtle?"

"Yes, she is still around when you go to Hogwarts?"

"Yeah, I mean I wasn't sure how long she had been here."

Then another voice came. "Sniverus, what are you doing by the Moaning Myrtles Bathroom?"

Severus's tone of voice changed to the one she had heard and was used to."Keep out of my business, Black"

Then the Potter kid chimed in, "Really, Sniverus, even Myrtle has higher standards then that."

"How bout you shut the hell up," Ruby said causing Severus to chuckle.

"Something funny," Black continued

"Just thought that Potter should give his standards lecture to his friends before he turns it to the public," Severus mocked.

"Why you greasy haired snake," said Potter.

"James, Sirius there you are," said a girl who walked towards them. All the boys got quiet and James and Severus slightly blushed.

Sirius seemed to be the only one who could speak. "Hey, Lilly, you were looking for us."

"Obviously, I thought we were going to the library to work on homework. Get it done and not wait last minute?"

"Oh, yeah," James laughed nervously.

"You see, Evans," Severus finally piped in, "They got lost and had to use the little girls room."

"Severus Snape, it is Christmas break, you could at least try to be merry." The group walked away and Ruby stared at Severus.

"WHAT?"

"You like her," she said in a semi excited and slightly dejected way.

"Ha!"

"You do! You are blushing like a...well I don't know but you are!"

"Ruby, it could never work!"

Upon arriving back to the common room Ruby continued, "Why?"

"Why, what," he said sternly.

"Why not Lilly."

"Because, she... she is Lilly, a Gryffindor, an impossibility." He stomped up to his dorm and Ruby flopped down on the couch and thought. She hadn't thought that to keep Severus from becoming a deatheater, she might have to hook him up with Lilly. It pissed her off that she barely slept that night.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Disclaimer on chapter one

Ruby did not like the idea of Severus liking Lilly.

_What you thought he'd like you?_

Shut up brain.

_You did, you know it I know it. It wouldn't work _

And why not?

_Because, he isn't a school boy anymore. _

I am not a school girl anymore

_True, you now belong to The Dark Lord_

I don't belong to anyone. Especially the Dark Lord.

_Or really? I don't think he will see it the same way. Also, you know Dumbledore won't have it. You are to young._

I am legal.

_You are his student._

Dumbledore said he thought of me more of as an Apprentice.

_And here you are in the past, throwing yourself at his younger self. Nothing good will come of it. It will end in heartache and tears. You have to go back now._

Not yet. Please just let me stay a little longer.

_You are going against your own good judgment, you know that._

Wouldn't be the first time.

Ruby felt sick to her stomach after her conversation with herself. She wasn't sure if she was making any difference anywhere.

"You are up early," Severus said coming down the stairs.

"I'm not feeling well."

"Maybe you should lie down on something better then a couch?" She looked at him a little perplexed. "Follow me." She followed him up to the dormitory. "I have homework I really need to get done, and, although I have enjoyed our talks, I need the quiet of the common room. And since you are not feeling good..."

"You want me to sleep in you bed?"

"If you want you can see if the other ones are more comfortable."

"No, it's cool."

"Fine, I will be down stairs." And with that he left and Ruby went to sleep hoping to awaken with a calmer stomach and mind.

She was downstairs working with Severus on a potion. She wasn't sure which one, but for some reason he needed her help. Then, all of a sudden, the deathereaters swept into the room.

"Severus Snape, have you made your decision," one asked in low tones.

"Decide what, Severus," Ruby asked completely oblivious to what was going on.

"Ruby, I have to go. I know you won't understand, but I have too."

"Go?"

"Yes or no, Snape," another deatheater asked pressingly.

"I'm coming, just let me say good bye," he seethed.

"You don't need her," a feminine voice said. "Especially in our family."

Ruby suddenly figured out what was going on. She hadn't saved him in anyway shape or form.

"Severus, don't go. You have a choice."

"No, I don't. I have no one here," he said looking down.

"Me, you have me!"

"Please, Severus, you no longer need her."

Then young Severus changed into older Severus.

"You made fun of me like all the other Gryffindors. What I did was to get back at them, and I'd do it again," he yelled.

"No," she pleaded, "you don't mean that!"

"It's ok, shush," said Severus's younger voice, but the image did not change.

"No, come back."

"I'm here."

She tossed a bit, but Severus held her in his arms, trying to sit her up.

"It's ok. It's just a dream, nothing more," he whispered. She whined in response and then went quiet. As he held Ruby he had his own conversation with himself.

_Tonight, I have to tell them._

No, don't you think about that, live for now.

_This isn't real, no girl would let a disgusting piece of filth like you hold them._

But, she is, She looks pretty when she is sleeping

_Yeah, enjoy it now, she'll push you away when she wakes up. You know you have to say yes, right._

Just a little longer. I don't want to think about that now.

_Why not? She isn't jabbering on. And besides, she isn't even real!_

She is right now, this moment. She is the most real thing on earth.

He looked at her and her eyes fluttered then opened. He let her go.

"I thought you had homework," she asked.

"I'm done. I heard you, sounded like you were having a bad dream."

"I did."

"I'm sorry." He started to move off the bed.

"Wait," she said and he stopped. "Could you hold me, just a little longer?"

He looked at her and smiled, not the curled smile he had in the future, a more different smile. "If you want me to." Ruby nodded. So he slipped his arms around her and she rested her head on his shoulder.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Disclaimer on chapter one

Ruby woke up the next morning and she was alone. Had what happened happened? Did Severus Snape hold her until she was asleep? She hoped it wasn't a dream. She thought it felt nice, just to be held like that. She thought, I don't ever have to go back. _I could stay here forever._ She leaned back against the four poster bed when she heard heavy footsteps coming up the stairs.

Severus appeared in the doorway, haggered and dirty. He looked at her and smiled, although he was very exhausted.

Ruby looked at him quizzically, "Where were you? Have you been gone all night?"

His smile was weaker. "I was up all night."

"Why, you didn't have a nightmare too?"

"You could say that." He rubbed his arm. Instant terror struck Ruby. _No_, she thought, _not yet. Please say it is a quidditch injury anything but the mark , please!! _He noticed the panic expression on her face.

"What's wrong, Ruby?"

"What happened to your arm," she asked quietly. When he didn't respond, Ruby continued. "Please, Severus, Tell me you didn't do that."

"What?"

"You didn't join the Dark Lord?"

"I...I, had too. I had no choice in the matter."

Ruby turned herself away from Severus and buried her face in his pillow. "You had a choice, you could have said no."

"To say no means..." he paused.

"Death. Well, I'd rather be dead then...

Severus cut Ruby off, when he noticed something. "Would you? Would you rather be dead?" His tone had changed to that that he used with Potter and others he loathed. Ruby didn't answer. All of a sudden, he pushed up Ruby sweatshirt to reveal the Dark Mark on her back. "You obviously didn't. But I can make that arrangement for you, if necessary." He pulled out his wand.

"NO, PLEASE!" she screamed.

"I should have known. It was funny that you called him the Dark Lord. No other wizards call him that, unless they follow him."

"I know...," he cut her off again.

"Did he send you here? I was right in the first place about you, you are a phantom, but it wasn't Potter who sent you."

"Don't go there, do not accuse me..." again he cut her off.

"The Dark Lord wanted to make sure I would say yes, so he sent you to see if a warm body would make the decision for me."

"HOW DARE YOU!" Ruby was off of the bed now and as much in his face as he was in hers. "HOW DARE YOU THINK OF ME AS JUST A WARM BODY! THAT I'm SOME NEGOTIATING TOOL! YOU THINK TO MUCH OF YOUR SELF SEVERUS SNAPE," she yelled.

He yelled back, "AT LEAST I'm NOT A LYING, FILTHY EXCUSE OF A WIZARD!" Ruby felt that her tears would flow over any minute. Snape snarled at her. "Oh, now you are going to cry like a little mudblood."

Ruby punched him in the face. "I HATE YOU SEVERUS SNAPE! I'M SORRY I EVER TRAVELED BY TIME TURNER, THAT I EVER CAME TO HOGWARTS, AND THAT I EVER MET YOU!" She ran from the Slytherin quarters and did not stop until she was by the front doors of the great hall. She was hyperventilating from the tears, and her breath was heavy. She never thought her emotions could go so extreme with in moments.

She did not leave right away. After she regained her composure, she went to Gryffindor Tower and sat in the common room, where she watched Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, James Potter, and Lilly Evans just hang out. In fact she watched them for the next couple days, trying to see what they thought of what was going on in the wizarding world, and trying to figure out what made them all so special.

Finally, she decided it was time to return to the future. Was she any better then she was before? She wasn't sure. She Came to the great hall were she had entered this time weeks before. She prepared to turn the time turner, when Nearly Headless Nick past through her. He stopped and looked through her.

"Something wrong, Sir Nicolas?"

"Ah, mister Snape, I'm not sure. I just pasted through that spot and could have sworn I felt something there." Now Snape looked through her. "Must be my imagination." Nick proceeded to float by. Snape stayed staring, black eye and all, at the spot where Ruby stood.

"Ruby," he whispered. Ruby scowled and started to turn the time turner...

"Ruby, I don't know if you are really there, I can't see you," he tried to feel for her, but she moved. He did sense her movement, because he turned in her direction. "I'm.... I'm sorry Ruby. I said some really horrible things that day." Ruby tried to ignore him and continued to turn. "You have every reason to hate me. I screwed up."

She didn't even acknowledge him and was almost done turning. "I know I'll never see you again, but I wanted you to know. I think, I mean I thought..."

Ruby turned and looked at him and for a brief moment, as Hogwarts dissipated, they locked eyes.

"Well we had nothing to worry about," Sabo's voice came from behind her. Ruby looked around and found herself in her garden and Sabo and Mars exactly where she left them. "You'll have to explain how that worked, because no time has passed here." Ruby just nodded as her gaze now stared into the open night sky.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten

Disclaimer on chapter one

Ruby told Sabo what happened with the time turner, about Potter and his friends, and about Snape. She told Sabo everything about Snape. Sabo laughed.

"What's so funny," Ruby asked.

"It must be love. All of that to happen in a matter of weeks," Sabo teased.

"HA! Snape just proved that he is an ignorant pig!"

Sabo looked skeptical. "I'm sure that's exactly what you think."

Ruby had training the next day. She was surprised that Voldemort was in good spirits.

"Good morning, pet," he greeted.

"Good morning."

"I have a new type of training session for you today."

"What?"

"You will see." With a wave of his wand, the scenery changed to that of a jungle. "There is a minotaur in the middle of this jungle. Find it, kill it. It is not a magical beast for you to keep, but one that is to be disposed of. Are you ready?"

"Yes."

"GO!"

Ruby started running. Different monsters jumped out at her and she had to defeat them along the way. It was taking her forever to find the Minotaur. She only knew she was getting closer, because she could hear it growl and stomp angrily. As soon as she came upon it, it charged at her, throwing her back against a tree.

"Fire!" She slightly damaged the beast but it came upon her again, this time pinning her to the tree with it's horns and trying to grab at her with it's mouth. She squirmed and wiggled. "Mars!" She extended her wand and summoned Mars who, as he swooped in, freed Ruby, dragging it's long talons acrossed the Minotaur's back. It then threw the Minotaur up into the air, reared back its head and barbequed the minotaur dead.

"Very good," Voldemort said as Ruby sent Mars away. "You have become very powerful." His arms wrapped around her, and Ruby instantly felt the difference between this hold and Snape's. "I need you to get dressed, we have something we need to take care of in the reception room."

"What's going on?"

"Just business. I need you there."

"Ok."

Ruby dressed in a black and grey kimono like outfit. She entered the Reception room with her hand maids at her side and went to sit in the front beside Lord Voldemort. There were many Deatheaters in the room, and two held a man, head bent, who looked as if he had just traveled through Hell. The meeting was boring for Ruby, until the end.

"Now, on the case of this lost man." The two men who held the man dragged him forward. "Now you have proven your renewed loyalty have you not?"

The man nodded.

"Your mark is refreshed. You will serve with the group of hand maids to the Empress of the dark."

The man looked up at Ruby, who looked down on him. Ruby briefly heard Voldemort say the meeting was dismissed and could hear the murmur of people walk out, leaving the Dark Lord, the Hand maids, Ruby, and the man on the ground, Severus S. Snape.


End file.
